


Betrayal

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: All is fair in war and love
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Kudos: 11
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Betrayal

Sparring together was something Sting and Rogue liked to do in their free time. Both because it was hard to find someone able to match their abilities and because they just liked to be together. It was also a good excuse to roll in the ground without their guildmates screaming at them. Heh.

They usually tied or got distracted before ending their match, but sometimes one or both of them were feeling particularly competitive and would try to get an actual victory. 

Today was one of those days, with Sting doing his best to outsmart Rogue at the fight. He was failing so far but his actions had raised the bets from their usual dynamic. So, the Shadow Slayer was doing his best to read Sting’s mind and avoid his low attacks.

They were currently locking hands after Rogue tried to punch him and was blocked, and when Sting leaned a bit, his face getting closer to Rogue’s, the Shadow Slayer was suspicious.

“What are you trying to do?” He asked, not really expecting an answer.

“We are fighting.” The blond said, leaning even closer and blowing in Rogue’s eyes, making him blink.

“What the-!?” It took just a second for Sting to slip from his grip and Rogue reacted as fast as he could, blocking his next punch. 

However, it never came. Instead, he felt hands running through his sides, tickling and digging into his ribs.

“No!” He screamed and laughed, but it was already too late. 

He tried to cover or punch Sting, but he was too distracted and the blond already had an advantage. It didn’t take long for him to fall to his knees, as he tried to breathe and also bite Sting’s arms when he saw them. It didn’t work, and so the blond managed to make him lose his ground and he ended up laying on the floor. Even then, the attack didn’t relent, but Rogue managed to finally land a kick which made him stop. He breathed and breathed again until he was able to glare at Sting, who was looking very smug.

“That was cheating.” Said Rogue from the floor, once he managed to talk again.

“All’s fair in love and war.”

“Are we at war?”

“Maybe.” Said the blond, smiling as he left the camp and Rogue behind. The betrayal.


End file.
